This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Directional drilling is commonly used to drill any type of well profile where active control of the well bore trajectory is required to achieve the intended well profile. For example, a directional drilling operation may be conducted when the target pay zone cannot be reached from a land site vertically above it. Directional drilling operations involve varying or controlling the direction of a downhole tool (e.g., a drill bit) in a wellbore to direct the tool towards the desired target destination. Examples of directional drilling systems include point-the-bit rotary steerable drilling systems and push-the-bit rotary steerable drilling systems. In both systems, the drilling direction is changed by repositioning the bit position or angle with respect to the well bore. Push-the-bit tools use pads on the outside of the tool which press against the well bore thereby causing the bit to press on the opposite side causing a direction change. Point-the-bit technologies cause the direction of the bit to change relative to the rest of the tool.
Many directional drilling systems and techniques are based on rotary steerable systems, which allow the drill string to rotate while changing the direction of the borehole. However, these systems typically require a physical geostationary component near the drill bit which does not rotate with the drill bit in order to keep track of the position of the system.